Six Words Might Be Enough
by Dear Pigfarts. Love the Doctor
Summary: Can I sum up books and Movies of Characters in to 6 words? I think I can. Chapters: Harry Potter, HP #2, The Martian, Back to the Future, Hunger Games, and Catching Fire.
1. Harry Potter

**I have seen a whole lot of 'six words stories' and I thought I'd jump on the bandwagon.**

 **Disclaimer: I did not come up with this idea and I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Harry Potter

 _Harry_

The whole world on his shoulders.

 _Ron_

He's Good; but never the best.

 _Hermione_

Smart. Know-it-all*. Savior of the world.

 _Draco_

Chosen one for the wrong side.

 _Neville_

Braver than he ever could imagine.

 _Dumbledore_

Teacher. Mentor. Friend. Liar. Genius. Dead.

 _Hagrid_

Father to a school of kids.

 _Voldemort_

I am... kind of a douche-bag*

* * *

 **A/N: Words - 58**

 ***'Know-it-all' and 'douche-bag' are one word because 'hyphens'** **:P**


	2. Harry Potter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Harry Potter 2.0

 _Lily Evans_

Her boys were all that mattered.

 _Seamus_

The spark that ignites the fight.

 _George_

I lost more than an ear.

 _Fred_

I had a future until them.

 _Luna_

Crazy is just another mans' genius.

 _Colin Creevy_

I was crazy until I wasn't.

 _Argus Filch_

Animals can't see that I'm useless.

 _Peter Pettigrew_

I was scared and felt alone.

* * *

 **A/N: Words - 63**


	3. The Martian

**Disclaimer: I do not own [enter subject here]. ;)**

* * *

The Martian

 _Mark Watney_

Mars can kiss my earth ass!

 _Melissa Lewis_

Why didn't I stay for him?

 _Chris Beck_

My 'loved one' is right here.

 _Beth Johanssen_

A spare seat next to mine.

 _Rick Martinez  
_

Like you more than I say.

 _Teddy Sanders_

Next time, bring them all home.

 _Mitch Hernderson_

Do what's right, darn the consequences.

 _Vincent Kapoor_

Re-work, re-build, and do it again.

 _Annie Montrose_

The media is gonna go nuts.

 _Alex Vogel_

Enough space for a life time.

 _Mindy Park_

By the end, everyone loved him.

 _Rich Purnell_

Big budgets don't equal big brains.

* * *

 **A/N: Words - 96**


	4. Back to the Future

**Disclaimer: I do not own [enter subject here]. ;) I know it was now two days ago, but Happy Back to the Future Day!**

 **Oct 21, 2015...**

* * *

Back to the Future

 _Marty McFly_

Lived so many years in days.

 _Dr Emmett Brown_

I finally succeeded my life's work.

 _Lorraine Baines_

Sons don't make good kissers. Yuck.

 _George McFly_

Learned to stand up for myself.

 _Biff Tannan  
_

Once a bully, always a bully.

 _Jennifer Parker_

Honestly not sure what's going on.

 _Mr Strickland_

Slackers; can't get rid of them.

 _Dave McFly_

All I needed was good influences.

 _Joey 'Jailbird' Baines_

I liked the security behind bars.

* * *

 **A/N: Words - 74**


	5. Hunger Games

**Disclaimer: I do not own [enter subject here]. ;) I just watched Mockingjay: Part 2 and I am speechless. So here is my Hunger Games 6 words for the first book.  
**

* * *

Hunger Games

 _Katniss Everdeen_

I survived for her, not me.

 _Peeta Mellark_

It was only acting for her.

 _Haymitch Abernathy_

I knew finally they could win.

 _Gale Hawthorn_

Loving her only made watching worse.

 _President Snow_

She changed everything, ruining _my_ Panem.

 _Effie Trinket_

My district is finally gossip worthy.

 _Caesar Flickerman_

I did my job, nothing more.

 _Seneca Crane_

I put on a killer show.

 _Primrose Everdeen_

I needed her to come back.

 _Mrs Everdeen_

My husband was the strong one.

 _Rue_

She protected me when no-one should.

 _Cato_

Death. It was all I knew.

 _Fox Face_

I did not make a mistake.

 _Thresh_

I was merciful for my friend.

 _Clove_

Crazy for blood, I needed victory.

* * *

 **A/N: Words - 116**


	6. Catching Fire

**Disclaimer: I do not own [enter subject here]. ;) Still in a Hunger Games mood :) If you want me to do a book or movie, leave a review or sent me a PM and I'll try!  
**

* * *

Catching Fire

 _Katniss Everdeen_

I'd planned for only Peeta's survival.

 _Peeta Mellark_

Couldn't trust Haymitch with her life.

 _Haymitch Abernathy_

I did everything for them. Again.

 _Gale Hawthorn_

Friend-zone is bad, cousin-zone is worse.

 _President Snow_

I failed to kill her, _twice_.

 _Effie Trinket_

I watched them 'die', another time.

 _Caesar Flickerman_

Every time, they steal the show.

 _Plutarch Heavensbee_

Everyone had to play a game.

 _Primrose Everdeen_

I was still my sister's weakness.

 _Johanna Mason_

Had to protect those I despised.

 _Cinna_

Sacrifice isn't hard when she's worthwhile.

 _Beetee_

Why did the Mockingjay pick me.

 _Wiress_

My smarts couldn't save me twice.

 _Finnick Odair_

I've listen to rebels long enough.

 _Mags_

I wouldn't have survived it anyway.

 _Annie Cresta_

Mags protected me for Finnicks' future.

 _Snow's Granddaughter_

My hair showed him _her_ power.

 _Female Morphling_

I was told to protect her.

* * *

 **A/N: Words - 142**


End file.
